Bowditch Island (Sage)
|petname1=Brian |pettype2= |petname2=Dinsdale |pettype3= |petname3=Spiney Norman }} Bowditch Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from this island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . = Natural Resources = = Buildings = The naming theme of Bowditch is all things "Monty Python", including references to the British comedy group's actors, skits, songs, and movies. ;Apothecary: :Go Oil Your Beards (bazaar) :Bring out your Dye (upgraded) :If She Whisks The Same As A Duck (upgraded) :Salves of Silly Persons (upgrade) ;Bank :The Crimson Permanent Assurance (upgraded) ;Commodities market :A Kind of Spanish Acquisition (upgraded) ;Distillery: :Rum Away (bazaar) :Distiller Rabbit of Carbs'nGrog (upgraded) :Lady of the Rumless Lake :Ministry of Swilly Walks (upgraded) :Rum and Soldiers (upgraded) :Rum From Stein Twenty-Four :Tim The Decanters :Swill-o-Mat ;Estate agent: :Spam, Spam, Spam, Shoppes and Spam (upgraded) ;Palace :Camelot (upgraded) ;Furnisher :The Dreaded Three Bedded Knight (bazaar) :My Barrels Explode With Delight :The Christmas Workshop (upgraded) :The Comfy Chair :I've got two Legs and Lacquer ;House Floating Circus|pirate hall|right}} ;Inn :The Black Knight is Inn-vincible (upgraded) ;Ironmonger :Furnace Moore (bazaar) :Armament Clinic :Cannonballs Do Migrate (upgraded) :Do Not Adjust Your Balls :Holy Foil (upgraded) :It's a Mere Flesh Wound (upgraded) :It's Swell To Have a Scimmy (upgraded) :Knives of Ni (upgraded) :Life of Iron :Norwegian Flue (upgraded) :Shoppe Of Armaments (upgraded) :Supreme Executive Cannonballs :The Bright Side of Knives (upgraded) ;Shipyard :Every Sloop is Sacred (bazaar) :Biggus Briggius (upgraded) :Briggles, Fetch the Cushions (upgraded) :Fish and Ships License (upgraded) :French Frigger :Lemon Cutter (upgraded) :Monty Python and the Holy Grail :The Brig Side of Life (upgraded) :The Dirty Fork :The Knights Who Say Baghlah (upgraded) :The Mastiah (upgraded) :We Have Ways of Making You Sloops :Whizzo Quality Ship Assortment ;Tailor :Help, Help I'm Being Redressed (bazaar) :Fit on My Fez (upgraded) :I'm a LumberJacket and I'm Ok (upgraded) :Long Nasty Pointed Pleats :Romans Sew Home (upgraded) :She Turned Me Into A Suit (upgraded) :We Demand A Haberdashery (upgraded) ;Weavery :Bring Out Your Thread (bazaar) :Blessed Be The Weavemakers (upgraded) :Redneck Sweat Shop (upgraded) :How Not to be Seam :The Shroud of Turin (upgraded) = Government = Bowditch is controlled by Blades of Sage. = History = In the middle of the eastern rock wall surrounding the forest in the middle bears the inscription reading "This island were fashioned by Belgarion." Bowditch is named for navigation pioneer Nathaniel Bowditch. There used to be shipyard shoppes entitled Chuck Farthing Circumbendibus and The Colonel, however, these have since dusted or been renamed. Blockades , 2007-06-02: Hardcore Explorers colonized the island in a four-round sinking blockade against Eternal Glory and Honor Above All. , 2007-11-24: Hardcore Explorers defended against Raving Notion in a 3 round sinking blockade. , 2007-12-08: Hardcore Explorers defended against Raving Notion in another 3 round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-29: Undeclared took control of the island in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-04-12: Undeclared defeat the attack of Azarbad the Great and his flag The All-Consuming Flame in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-04-26: Undeclared again defeat the attack of Azarbad the Great and his flag The All-Consuming Flame in a three round sinking blockade. The BK still had one strength left at the end of the blockade. 2008-04-29 Bowditch was transferred to Hardcore Explorers by Undeclared. , 2008-05-03: Back to Basics take control of the Island from Hardcore Explorers in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-06-14: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Shadows Of Sage in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-08-24: Good Grief took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-08-30: Hardcore Explorers took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-12-20: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Illium Eternae in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-02-14: Dirty Deeds took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-03-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Wild Twisted Fun in a five round sinking blockade. , 2009-03-21: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island in a four round sinking blockade. , 2009-04-18: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx in a five round sinking blockade. , 2009-05-02: Good Grief took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-05-30: Good Grief successfully defended the island in a three round blockade against No Parking. , 2009-08-22: Good Grief successfully defended the island in a five round sinking blockade against Black Veil. , 2009-12-20: Blades of Sage won the island in a three round non-sinking blockade against Good Grief. , 2010-01-17 Blades of Sage successfully defend the island in a four round non-sinking blockade against No Parking.